1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a retrieval apparatus, and more particularly, to a specimen retrieval apparatus for use in minimally invasive surgical procedures.
2. Background of Related Art
In minimally invasive surgical procedures, operations are carried out within the body by using elongated instruments inserted through small entrance openings in the body. The initial opening in the body tissue to allow passage of instruments to the interior of the body may be a natural passageway of the body, or it can be created by a tissue piercing instrument such as a trocar, or created by a small incision into which a cannula is inserted.
Because the tubes, instrumentation, and any required punctures or incisions are relatively small, the surgery is less invasive as compared to conventional surgical procedures in which the surgeon is required to cut open large areas of body tissue. Therefore, minimally invasive surgery minimizes trauma to the patient and reduces patient recovery time and hospital costs.
Minimally invasive procedures may be used for partial or total removal of body tissue or organs from the interior of the body, e.g. nephrectomy, cholecystectomy, lobectomy and other procedures including thoracic, laparoscopic and endoscopic procedures. During such procedures, it is common that a cyst, tumor, or other affected tissue or organ needs to be removed via the access opening in the skin, or through a cannula. Various types of entrapment devices have been disclosed to facilitate this procedure. In many procedures where cancerous tumors are removed, removal of the specimen in an enclosed environment is highly desirable to prevent seeding of cancer cells.
In minimally invasive thoracic surgery, access to the thoracic cavity is limited as well as maneuverability within the cavity as the access port is placed between the confined space between a patient's ribs. Such procedures, commonly referred to as video assisted thorascopic surgery (VATS), aim to reduce patient recovery time by accessing the thoracic cavity through the natural intercostal space without spreading the ribs as in open procedures. This restricted access can sometimes cause problems when removing large specimens. Moreover, in such procedures, e.g. thorascopic wedge resection and lobectomy, it is often necessary to remove a portion of the lung and retrieve it relatively intact for pathology. It is also desirable that the specimen be sufficiently contained to prevent seeding of cancer cells during manipulation and removal.
In designing such specimen retrieval instrumentation, a balance must be struck between the need to provide a retrieval apparatus with a strong enough containment bag to prevent tearing or rupture while providing sufficient rigidity to enable manipulation and removal. Another balance which needs to be achieved is to provide sufficient maneuverability while reducing tissue trauma, e.g. damaging lung tissue, during manipulation and removal. Additionally, the instrumentation on one hand should be able to be inserted through a small access incision or port while on the other hand able to accommodate a wide range of patient sizes and be able to easily remove large specimens and minimize risk of seeding.